


Time After Time

by Death_God_Raven



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romantic Comedy, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven
Summary: Las rocas cayeron alrededor de la persona que despertaba de su sueño después de unos 200 largos años. Un rostro sonriente fue lo primero que vio el individuo, dándose cuenta que había ciertas peculiaridades en el hombre que tenía en frente. En aquel recinto brillante, Ishigami Senku dio un paso fuera de la capsula que había servido de cama hasta hace un segundo.Te ves sospechosamente joven… Tú eres algún tataranieto de Gen o algo así. ¿No? – A Senku le costaba creer que este hombre que se veía casi igual que sus días de juventud, estuviera alrededor de sus 40 años.One Shot
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> A duras penas me alcanzó tiempo para escribir algo para el día blanco de estos dos xD

Las rocas cayeron alrededor de la persona que despertaba de su sueño después de unos 200 largos años. Un rostro sonriente fue lo primero que vio el individuo, dándose cuenta que había ciertas peculiaridades en el hombre que tenía en frente. En aquel recinto brillante, Ishigami Senku dio un paso fuera de la capsula que había servido de cama hasta hace un segundo.

Te ves sospechosamente joven… Tú eres algún tataranieto de Gen o algo así. ¿No? – A Senku le costaba creer que este hombre que se veía casi igual que sus días de juventud, estuviera alrededor de sus 40 años.

Gen no respondió a la pregunta. En lugar de palabras, las manos de Gen tomaron el cuello de Senku para darle un beso invasivo. Él no tardó mucho en hacer que el científico abriera su boca para dejar pasar su lengua. El contacto era nostálgico para Senku, así que él se dejó deleitar hasta que sus pulmones requirieron oxígeno.

E-Esa forma indecente de besar… Solo puedes ser tú, Gen. Igualmente, dame otro beso por las dudas. – Senku no había tenido suficiente con la bienvenida pasional del mago.

Ya habrá tiempo para eso, Senku-chan. Tenemos 5 años para estar los dos solos en esta estación antes de nuestra próxima petrificación. – Gen tomó la mano del científico para guiarlo a su nueva habitación y mostrarle el laboratorio.

000

Supongo que Senku-chan sabe qué día es hoy. ¿No? – Gen preparaba algo de comer para su compañero mientras el susodicho se sentaba en su asiento. 

14 de marzo del año 6542. – Respondió Senku con duda al notar que Gen estaba más feliz que sus anteriores reencuentros.

Eso imaginé... Por eso, justo después de que ellos me dijeran la fecha, preparé esto para ti. – El mago hizo aparecer de la nada sobre su mano un chocolate en forma de corazón.

¿Eh…? Espera… Hoy es día blanco. ¿En serio, Gen? – Él sonrió porque le hizo gracia que Gen hubiese preparado chocolate para su persona.

Por supuesto que yo iba a regalarle chocolate a Senku-chan. – El hombre expresó demasiado contento regresando a buscar la bandeja con el desayuno.

Senku observó el chocolate con algo de culpa entretanto lo presionaba con sus dedos. Él no sabía si era buena idea decir eso que oprimía su corazón. Probablemente, Gen se enojaría con él por tocar ese tema, cuando ambos ya lo habían hablado la última vez que se habían visto.

¿En verdad tú estás bien con esto, Gen? No tienes que forzarte a ser petrificado conmigo. Yo entenderé si quieres formar una familia con otra persona. Yuzuriha y Taiju lo hicieron… Hace años que ellos murieron pero vivieron felices con sus descendientes. De la tripulación del Perseo, tú y yo somos los últimos que quedamos vivos. Yo tengo el deber de quedarme en caso de que la humanidad sea atacada por Whyman de nuevo, pero tú… - Antes de que Senku continuara hablando, Gen se sentó en las piernas del científico para abrazarlo.

¿En qué momento dije que estoy mal con esto? Soy alguien extremadamente perezoso. Nunca me esforzaría por nadie más que por mí. Ellos decidieron quedarse con la persona que amaban, al igual que yo lo estoy haciendo contigo. Por lo tanto, tú eres mi única familia. No es problemático ser despetrificado por 5 años cada 200 años, si eso implica que yo logre estar contigo. – Gen abrazó aún más a Senku sin darle la cara.

Por consiguiente, Gen hundió su rostro en el hombro del científico por el miedo de que esas ideas invadieran la mente de Senku. El mago sabía que el más joven se sentiría así, pero él estaba feliz de estar sobre las piernas de ese hombre en este momento. Él siempre se regocijaba de poder verlo en cada ocasión. Por eso, estar con Senku hasta que su vida se desgastara, era un precio razonable para Asagiri Gen.

Lo siento, Gen. Yo en verdad quiero que estés feliz. – El científico buscó el rostro de Gen con sus manos torpes.

Yo soy feliz. Senku-chan siempre es tan ciego para estas cosas. Por cierto… ¿Mis palabras te conmovieron tanto que te hice llorar? Jeh… – Gen dejó que aquella mano acariciara su mejilla mientras notaba la existencia de las lágrimas de Senku.

No estoy llorando… ¡Solo son efectos secundarios de la despetrificación! Si… Estoy produciendo agua adicional… - Senku se secó sus lágrimas con molestia.

¡Pffff jajajajajaja! – Gen empezó a reírse por la expresión de vergüenza de Senku.

Oye, tú… - Él se vengó haciéndole cosquillas al mentalista quien estalló en más risas que llenaron la solitaria estación.

Al hacer tanto movimiento, los dos hombres se cayeron de la silla en medio de sus carcajadas. Senku volteó hacia un sonriente Gen que miraba la gran ventana que daba hacia el exterior en medio de su agitación. A pesar de que Senku quería que Gen fuera feliz, él admitía en su interior que se alegraba de tenerlo a su lado. Él también lo amaba con locura. Los momentos en que él contaba en la oscuridad siempre eran por el deseo de que el tiempo de espera llegara a cero.

Te amo tanto que me comeré este chocolate que probablemente sabe horrible. – Senku tomó el corazón y lo mordió con gusto.

Qué cruel, Senku-chan. Lo hice con todo mi amor… - Gen volteó hacia él mientras devoraba su regalo.

Al menos, sabe bien. Jajajaja… - El científico se acercó al mago para darle un abrazo.

Tomaré eso como un cumplido. – El mentalista se dejó envolver por la muestra de afecto.

Para ser un día blanco en este lugar, tenemos la mejor vista que cualquier pareja quisiera tener. – Senku se sentía embelesado de lo que observaba por la ventana.

En lo personal, hubiera preferido despertar un mes antes, pero esto no está mal. No todos los días puedes observar la Tierra desde la Luna con tu pareja. – Gen pegó sus labios con los de Senku para celebrar su reencuentro una vez más.

Los escasos 5 años en que ellos podían disfrutar uno del otro, ya habían empezado a correr en el reloj.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta era una idea que me venía rondando mi mente desde hace un tiempo, pero no sabía dónde ni cuando escribirla. Bueno, ya la saqué de mi mente xD
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado :3


End file.
